Draco und der Freak
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Das Fernsehteam von 'Draco und der Freak' kümmert sich heute um Neville Longbottom. Oneshot


„Draco, wir sind auf Sendung!", tönte Harrys Stimme durch den kleinen Knopf in Dracos Ohr.

„Was?" Draco blickte von seinen Fingernägeln auf und starrte in die Kamera. „Oh, klar…" Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Liebe Zuschauer! Willkommen zu einer Sondersendung von ‚Draco und der Freak', heute zum ersten Mal live! Wir überraschen heute…" Er stockte. „Mendell Covykollen?"

Hermine, die gleich neben der Kamera stand, blickte auf die Schilder, die sie mit beiden Händen hielt. Entschuldigend blickte sie Draco an.

Der wandte sich an die Zuschauer. „Entschuldigung!", säuselte er. „Für eine Live-Sendung hat meine Assistentin keine geeignete Handschrift. Dafür kann sie super massieren!", sagte er augenzwinkernd.

Der Kameramann, Blaise, prustete los, während Ron, der Kabelträger, Hermine mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Die ließ vor Schreck die Schilder fallen und wurde rot.

„Gut, dann schauen wir doch einfach mal auf dem Klingelschild nach, wessen Großmutter uns einen herzzerreißenden Brief geschrieben hat."

Draco winkte Blaise mit der Kamera hinter sich her und beugte sich vor um das Schild zu lesen. „Ahh, Longbottom!", sagte er nickend. „Nun, Mrs. Longbottom bat uns von ‚Draco und der Freak', zweimaliger Gewinner der Magic-Movie-Awards in der Kategorie Dokumentation, darum ihren Enkel, vom Schicksal gebeutelt, ein wenig aufzupeppen!" Er klingelte.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete Neville Longbottom schüchtern die Tür. Er trug eine geblümte Schürze und gelbe Gummistiefel. „Ja, bitte?" Als er unsern berühmten Draco erkannte fiel Neville kurzerhand in Ohnmacht.

„Dass ich diese Wirkung jetzt auch auf Männer habe, welch Überraschung!", sagte Draco, während Crabbe und Goyle Neville ins Haus schlurften. „Und da dies anscheinend eine besonders lange Sendung wird, schalten wir kurz in die Werbung!"

„Gut, wir haben sechs Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden!", kam Harrys Stimme aus dem Knopf, den Draco im Ohr trug.

Pansy puderte Draco schnell die Nase und Lavender richtete ihm die Haare.

„So was Live zu machen ist scheiße!", keifte Draco. „Für den Kerl bräuchten wir drei Wochen! Wo sind meine Zigaretten?"

Lavender reichte ihm eine aus ihrer Brusttasche. „Danke, Schätzchen. Deine Belohnung kannst du dir später in meinem Wohnwagen abholen.", sagte er und Lavender kicherte.

„Draco, beruhige dich! Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle!", sagte Harrys Stimme.

„Ja, und wo sind die beiden Trolle mit dem hin? Beim letzten Mal haben sie den Freak verprügelt und wir mussten einen Neuen suchen!" Draco scheuchte Pansy und ihre Puderquaste weg.

„Draco, alles läuft wie geplant! Alle sind auf ihren Plätzen und du musst nur von Hermines Schildern ablesen. Nur keine Panik!", sagte ihm Harrys Stimme.

„Ja, wenn ich es lesen könnte! Ihr hättet das Wiesel schreiben lassen sollen. Der hat ne Mädchenschrift!"

Ron schnaubte auf, verstummte aber sofort wieder bei Dracos Blick.

„Noch eine Minute, Draco, alles wird gut. Bitte, geh jetzt ins Haus.", hörte er Harrys Stimme sagen.

Draco schleuderte seine Zigarette in die Büsche und betrat das Haus. Er drehte sich nach rechts ins Wohnzimmer, wo Neville, inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein, auf dem Sofa saß.

„Mr. Ma…Ma…Ma…lfoy? Könnte ich ein Autogramm bekommen?", piepste er.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Nicht jetzt, Mann!"

„Zehn Sekunden, Draco, ganz ruhig!", sagte Harry in sein Ohr.

Draco machte eine Handbewegung, als müsste er eine Fliege verscheuchen. Dann lächelte er charmant in die Kamera. „Und da sind wir wieder! Neville Longbooten…"

„Longbottom.", sagte Neville.

„Wie auch immer! Er hat sich vom ersten Schock erholt und wartet nun gespannt darauf, was passieren wird!"

„Eigentlich weiß ich es. Ich hab jede Folge gesehen.", fiepte er.

„Ah, ein Fan!", strahlte Draco. „Nun, dann begrüßen wir zusammen unsern Hairstylist, Severus Snape!"

Neville klatschte laut auf, als Snape mit einem leisen Plopp neben ihm auftauchte.

„Severus, was denkst du? Kein hoffnungsloser Fall, oder?", log Draco gekonnt.

Snape sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir müssen alles abrasieren…", sagte er ölig.

Neville quiekte kurz auf und fasste sich an den Haaren.

„Nur ein Scherz…", sagte Snape ernst. Mit einem schwenken seines Zauberstabes beschwor er einen Frisörstuhl mitsamt Spiegel.

„Ja, so geht das natürlich nicht!", säuselte Draco in die Kamera. „Der wird natürlich zu gehängt!"

Crabbe und Goyle polterten um die Ecke und warfen ein weißes Tuch über den Spiegel. Neville setzte sich davor und Snape stellte sich mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet hinter ihn.

„Ich denke, wir nehmen hier etwas weg und da und dort, oh, am besten hier auch noch!", murmelte Snape, während Neville immer mehr Haar verlor.

„Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, um ein paar persönliche Fragen zustellen, die dem geneigten Zuschauer zum Taschentuch greifen lassen!", sagte Draco. „Nun, was war der schrecklichste Moment in deinem Leben?"

„Als sie diesen blöden Potter geheiratet hat… Ihr Haar war so wunderschön rot und schimmerte in der Sonne wie ein Rubin…", sagte Snape verträumt.

Draco strahlte in die Kamera. „Eigentlich meinte ich unsern Wendell!"

„Neville…", sagte Neville und verschluckte sich an einem Haarbüschel, das ihm auf die Nase gefallen war.

„Wie auch immer… Ähm, alles in Ordnung?"

Neville hatte angefangen ein Haarknäuel auszuwürgen.

„Ah, Fellknäuel… Wie bei meiner Katze!" Draco zwinkerte in die Kamera.

„Sie haben eine Katze?", fragte Neville überrascht.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte nur einen netten Vergleich ziehen… So, Severus! Was machen wir aus unserem Kätzchen, äh, Kandidaten?" Draco lächelte Snape an. Snape Gesichtsausdruck blieb leer.

„Rote Strähnen…", murmelte er und zog seinen Zauberstab über Nevilles restliches Haar, wo er rote Strähnen hinterließ. „In Lily-Rot… Meine neueste Erfindung…"

„Fantastisch!", strahlte Draco.

Neville sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.

„Und nach der Werbung kommt Arthur Weasleys erster Auftritt nach seinem Schwangerschaftsurlaub! Bleiben Sie also dran!" Draco zwinkerte in die Kamera.

„Okay, fantastisch Draco. Ganz ruhig. Wir haben fünf Minuten und siebenunddreißig Sekunden.", sagte Harrys Stimme in Dracos Ohr.

Pansy puderte mit ihrer großen Puderquaste kurz seine Nase und hüllte ihn in eine Wolke aus Haarspray. Lavender kam mit einem Glas und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey angetrappelt. Sie reichte ihm das volle Glas, aber Draco griff nach der Flasche.

„Besser!", sagte er und hatte die Flasche mit einem Zug geleert.

„Ganz ruhig, Draco! Arthur wartet oben in Nevilles Schlafzimmer. Geht ganz ruhig nach oben. Nur keine Hektik!", redete Harry in sein Ohr.

Snape hatte sein Zeug schon eingepackt und setzte sich an den Esszimmertisch. Draco folgte Neville die Treppe hoch und stolperte dabei über ein Kabel.

„Wiesel, du Volltrottel!", schnauzte er.

Ron trottete heran und rollte das Kabel ein. „Sorry…"

„Sorry? Sorry!", fauchte Draco. „Selbst zum Kabel einrollen bist du zu blöd! Nur weil dein Vater hier arbeitet, um euch hundert Weasleys zu ernähren, und dein bester Freund, der zufällig dreimal die Welt gerettet hat, hier Produzent ist, bist du noch hier!"

„Ganz ruhig, Draco! Wir feuern ihn sofort nach der Sendung! Aber beruhige dich und geh nach oben. Noch eine Minute!", sagte Harry.

„Liebe Zuschauer! Jetzt betreten wir als erste lebende Menschen Nigels Schlafzimmer!", sagte Draco freundlich in die Kamera.

„Neville…", sagte Nigel, äh, Neville und öffnete schüchtern seine Schlafzimmertür. Es war komplett in rosa gehalten und mit viel Tüll und Spitze versehen. Neville wurde rot, wie die Strähnen in seinen Haaren.

„Nun, extravagant!", sagte Draco. „Ist deine Freundin noch nicht ausgezogen?"

„Ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin…", sagte Neville.

„Macht auch nichts! Du bist neunundzwanzig und kannst dich weiterhin austoben!", sagte Draco augenzwinkernd.

„Ähm, ich tobe mich nicht aus…", sagte Neville, aber Draco ignorierte ihn.

„Arthur hat bestimmt neue Klamotten für dich! Er sucht sie immer in den billigsten Läden, weil unsere Produktionskosten durch seinen nervtötenden Sohn gestiegen sind. Außerdem hat er mehr Kinder als ich Haare, und ich habe sehr volle Haare, und kennt sich mit billiger, aber qualitativ hochwertiger, Ware aus." Draco schüttelte Arthur die Hand. „Arthur, wie geht es uns? Wie war die Babypause?"

„Anstrengend, aber keine Armee von Kinder kann mich davon abhalten mit dir zu arbeiten, Draco!", sagte Arthur und schüttelte jetzt Nevilles Hand.

„Nun, Arthur, ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt…", sagte Draco und lächelte in die Kamera. „Was kannst du unserm Neville empfehlen?"

„Neville…", sagte Neville.

„Wie auch immer… Hey, das hab ich doch gesagt, du Voll… äh, Arthur, bitte!"

„Am bestem stehen würde ihm dieser Umhang, genäht aus den Resten der Kleider meiner Tochter." Arthur hielt einen Umhang aus verschiedenen geblümten Stoffen hoch. „Dazu diesen Pullover mit einem G, steht für George, meinen Sohn und diese Hose, mit einer perfekten Bügelfalte, von meinem Sohn Percy. Er arbeitet übrigens im Ministerium und hat inzwischen fast so viele Kinder wie ich!"

„Fantastisch! Mehr Weasleys die meine Kabel tragen können!", sagte Draco.

„Und diese zwei linken Socken hat die Waschmaschine ausgespuckt und gibt die Rechte nicht mehr her. Dazu noch diese alte Unterwäsche von meinem Sohn Ron, oh, wie läuft das Kabeltragen, Ronnispätzchen?"

„Nach der Werbung, wenn Nixon sich umgezogen hat, bringen wir ihm flirten bei! Und das dürfen Sie nun wirklich nicht verpassen!", sagte Draco und stieg die Treppe runter ins Esszimmer.

„Ganz ruhig, Draco, gleich haben wir es geschafft! Du hast sechs Minuten und eine Sekunde!", sagte Harry in sein Ohr.

„Ja, ja, Mann!", raunte Draco und setzte sich neben Snape, der verträumt in die Gegend starrte. Pansy bepuderte ihn erneut und Lavender glättete ihm das Haar.

„Draco, Draco! Ganz ruhig! Keine Panik!", fiepte Harry in sein Ohr.

„Was ist denn?", keifte Draco und hielt sich das Ohr.

„Unser Flirt-Experte ist von Lord Voldy ausgeliehen worden und ich musste ganz schnell Ersatz besorgen! Nur keine Panik!"

„Und wen?"

„Mein Onkel Vernon übernimmt den Job!"

Vernon betrat das Esszimmer und setzte sich gegenüber von Snape, der immer noch verträumt durch die Gegend starrte. Neville kam die Treppe runter und sah aus, wie aus einem Mülleimer gefallen. Arthur folgte ihm und setzte sich neben Vernon.

„Okay, nur die Ruhe! Noch elf Sekunden!", sagte Harrys Stimme.

Draco stand auf und lächelte in die Kamera. „Willkommen zurück zum Finale von ‚Draco und der Freak' und unserm neuen Flirt-Experten, Vernon Potter!"

„Dursley!", raunzte Vernon.

„Mr. Potter, wenn sie unserm, flirttechnisch total eingerosteten, Freak, äh, Kandidaten, bitte Tipps im Umgang mit dem schönen Geschlecht geben würden! Und ich meine damit Frauen!", sagte Draco und strahlte in die Kamera.

„Frauen, mein Junge, sind wie Pralinen. Außen hart und bitter. Innen zart und cremig! Wenn du also an den köstlichen Inhalt gelangen willst, musst du die Schale knacken. Danach lutschst du sie aus und wirfst die Schokolade weg.", sagte Vernon und ein wenig Sabber lief ihm aus dem Mund.

Draco strahlte weiter in die Kamera. „Nun, jetzt wird unser Freak also nicht länger ein Freak sein, sondern ein total aufgedonnerter Frauenheld ohne Persönlichkeit! Das Ziel unserer Sendung ist erreicht und wir sehen und nächste Woche wieder bei ‚Draco und der Freak'!"


End file.
